1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective headgear in general and in particular to buoyant, lightweight, snug-fitting sports headgear for water activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many water sports, such as surfing, windsurfing, sailing, river rafting, kyaking, jet skiing, waterskiing and the like, protective headgear is desirable to protect the eyes of the user from the elements. For example, many water sports enthusiasts use a cap, visor, and/or sunglasses to protect their eyes and face from the direct rays of the sun which frequently cause such conditions as sun stroke or pteryguim of the eye.
Unfortunately, prolonged salt water and sun absorption can rapidly deteriorate many forms of caps and visors. Also, retrieving sunglasses or headgear which are easily dislodged by wave, wind or turbulence from rapids can be a problem.
Head gear which is designed specifically for a particular sport is available; some with hard shells, some lined with thick foam, and others made of thin rubber. Each of them may work well for its particular sport, but often they are rejected by the general public as being too awkward, bulky, or heavy.
While a more acceptable and functional headgear for water sports of the floatable, lightweight and snug-fitting variety specifically for use in highly active water sports, such as surfing, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,672, issued to applicant on Sept. 23, 1986, the present invention relates to a simplified, more casual form of headgear which is intended to benefit a much broader range of water sport enthusiasts.